There's a girl he knows
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: When Scarecrow comes to the Winkie castle to look after things while Tin man's gone, he finds someone who will change his life for good. Though will he ever tell her how he feels, before it's too late? Post-wizard. Rated K at ALL TIMES. Scarecrow/OC. Movieverse, with changes of my own and some bookverse elements.
1. Chapter 1: The witch's castle

**Hi guys! I ****just**** finished up my Wizard of Oz play, and while doing the witch scene in the Winkie castle, I thought up a random drabble. My fanfic is in Movieverse, but I'm making a few changes. First, the tin man ends up going back to the Winkie castle, and lives in peace with the Winkies. The winkies all are still in soldier mode (or at least outfits) but are much happier now that the witch melted. This is also AFTER Dorothy left Oz. And this IS a Scarecrow/OC character relationship, STRICTLY a K story. Don't kill me.**

The unlit torches threw shadows against the walls, casting gloom everywhere. It didn't seem that different to the scarecrow than the last time he was here, just happier in a way. He shuddered, trying not to think about the time he almost got burned by the witch when he rescued Dorothy. Being the good friend she was, she melted the witch and saved Oz from her terror. Now Dorothy was gone though, and he came here for another reason. Scarecrow looked down at the letter the tin man sent;

_Hello, my friend!_

_I have something to ask of you. I have some important business in the land of EV, and I can't leave the Winkies when they just got their freedom. They still need time to get over all those years of slavery under the wicked witch, and to get a government established. Once they do that, they won't need me around to advise them anymore. So while I'm gone, can you attend to things there? I hope you will, because I will worry about them in the weeks I am gone. Thank you for being a wonderful friend._

_The Tin Man._

The scarecrow would come of course. After taking everything in for a while, he brought his things to the guest rooms and explored the castle.

…..

(Dakota's POV)

After a long morning of Drills and patrols, Dakota finally was able to get a break. _Someday, I'm resigning from the Winkie Army,_ Dakota thought. Now, she was sneaking off to the kitchen to sneak some chocolate. The Winkies had a small portion of it every dinner, but Dakota would sometimes sneak off to the kitchen to get some more during break. Since she had spent years avoiding the witch's eye, she was amazing at going about unnoticed. Nobody ever caught her. Smiling, she turned the corner to the kitchen. What she found next she did not expect at all. Turning the corner, she came face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes.

**Yes, There Is a land of Ev here in my story. I thought I'd keep it in, because then I'd give Tin man a good reason to go for a week. In case you're wondering, it's diplomatic business, and the county of the Winkies does NOT have a representative yet. All of the counties have a representative now, including Emerald city. Ozma is ruling now, Instead of the scarecrow, so I wouldn't have to deal with that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dakota

At first, scarecrow couldn't think of anything to say. Sure, he knew he'd meet some Winkie soldiers today, but he expected to see them marching in their lines. Now that he thought of it, he didn't remember seeing ANY girls in the Winkie army last time! The girl looked a bit shocked as well. Who wouldn't, after coming face to face with a walking scarecrow? A long, silent moment passed, as one processed what they saw in front of them. Finally, he found the words to speak.

"How do you do?" He said calmly. The girl didn't say anything, just stared in shock.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost!" he said.

With that, she cleared her throat and said "I'm alright, it's just that…. I've never seen a talking scarecrow before. Sorry."

Scarecrow chuckled "its okay, I'd be surprised as well!"

"By the way, my name's Dakota."

"Dakota. That's kind of pretty!"

Dakota cast her eyes down and blushed at that. "What's your name?"

"Scarecrow, it might as well be." They both chuckled at that.

Dakota had a nice laugh. _Wait, WHAT?_ What in the world was going on inside his head?

"Why aren't you with the rest of your comrades? Aren't they going to worry where you are?" He asked.

"Oh, we have a break now."

"That makes sense."

"So when did you come? I think I would have remembered seeing a talking scarecrow around."

"Tin man asked me to come here, while he met with the royal family of Ev, so I went exploring. What are you doing over here?"

Dakota was silent for a moment. "Actually, I'm actually going to steal chocolate from the cook. Promise you won't tell, the general will be SO mad at me if he finds out."

"What's Chocolate? How did you manage not to get caught?" he asked.

"I spent so many years dodging the witch's fireballs that I do pretty well at going unnoticed. Though how could you not know what chocolate is?"

"Well, I don't really have to eat, since I'm made up of straw and a brain up in my head." Scarecrow responded, gesturing to his head.

"Oh, I guess I forgot for a moment. Well, if you wait out here, I'll show you." Dakota motioned for scarecrow to get down and disappeared from sight. After a couple of minutes, she came back, with a brown, square bar in her hands.

"This is chocolate. You break it up into little pieces and eat it. It's sweet, because of the sugar in it. It's made for dinnertime, when we get a small portion for dessert, but I like to steal it from the kitchen. It's driving the general and cook crazy trying to figure out who it is."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Dakota smiled. Slowly, Scarecrow smiled too. Seeing each other smile gave them a funny, strange feeling in their hearts. When she had finished the bar, she stood up and whispered "I think I have to go now. The general will be drilling us again any minute now. Goodbye, Scarecrow."

With a smile, she quickly darted around the corner.

"Goodbye" Scarecrow whispered. Slowly, he went back the way he came. Strangely, he didn't feel like exploring the castle anymore. With every step, his thoughts blew around like a Kansas tornado. Somehow, that girl had changed him.

_But how? And why couldn't he get her out of his head?_


	3. Chapter 3: Fallin for ya

By the way, I'm making scarecrow 20 years old at this time. Dakota is 19.

Scarecrow didn't get to talk with Dakota for the rest of the week, but he did see her from time to time when they were marching around. Dakota would smile at him, and he'd smile back, but was extremely shy whenever they met each other's gaze. One time, when the regiment had been marching around for hours, Dakota mouthed "Hamlet put a knife through me now." He just shrugged, as if to say "well, what can you do?"

The week flew by, and soon Tin Man had come back. He noticed immediately that something was wrong with his friend. He didn't worry when Scarecrow would just sit and think, because, Tin Man reasoned, he would do that as a result of his beloved brain. What worried him was when Scarecrow would look out the window, as if he were searching for someone, and would be smiling to himself when he thought Tin Man wasn't looking. On the night before Scarecrow was expecting to leave, Tin Man marched straight up to him during one of his thinking times. "Now, you're one of my closest friends, and you would tell me the truth, right? So can you tell me why you've been acting so strangely lately?" he queried.

"Strange? What makes you say that?" Scarecrow replied, even though he already knew the answer. "Well, you've been looking out the window all the time, and always smiling to yourself. Whatever's eating you, it has a tight grip." Tin Man answered. Scarecrow shifted his feet anxiously, as if trying his hardest to keep his secret. After a long time of uncomfortable silence, he decided to confide in his friend. After all, he would understand more than Lion, as he knew more than anyone in the matters of the heart. "Promise you won't tell?" Scarecrow said. "Not a soul." Tin Man responded, eager to hear what his friend had to say.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, then began. "A week ago, while exploring the castle, I bumped into a Winkie Guard on break. Her name was Dakota, and we talked a bit." Scarecrow smiled, remembering the fateful day, and continued "It was totally unexpected, and when she was gone, I started feeling very funny. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I couldn't get her out of my head. It just hit me like lightning. What is it?"

He glanced over to see his friend grinning like a bobcat, his blue eyes sparkling with energy. "What?" Scarecrow asked, now worried for HIS friend. "Don't you see? You like her!" Tin Man said excitedly. "Why shouldn't I like her?" Scarecrow asked. "No silly, a different kind of like! Which means you have special feelings for her! You know, the type of feelings that are so much more than friendship." Tin Man explained.

"You mean to say, I have feelings for Dakota?"

"Yes! This is exciting, you have feelings for a girl! What does she look like?" Tin man said eagerly.

"Well, she has long mousey brown hair, plaited into a messy side braid. It's all the way down to her elbow, and she has pale green eyes, like mint." Scarecrow said. "It doesn't matter, anyways, I don't know what to say or do. She probably wouldn't feel the same anyways, I don't want to ruin a friendship because of it."

"Maybe I could help you." Tin Man said "It'll be my turn to give advice for once."

"Really? You'd do that?"

Tin Man nodded. "Oh, Thanks!" Scarecrow said. He engulfed his friend in a hug.

….

Meanwhile, Dakota was in the girl's quarters, sitting beside her friend Ainsley as everyone got into their pajamas.

"Old Leatherface sure was a terror today, eh Duck?" Ainsley said.

A muffled "hhm?" Was the reply.

Ainsley glanced suspiciously at her BFF. Normally, Dakota would be the first one to protest against the Winkie General, and insist her friend call her Dako instead of Duck.

Something was definitely wrong.

Swiftly, Ainsley grabbed Dakota's face and studied her expression. "Ainslee? Whut in the wurld ar yu duing? Yur sqweezing meh too tihtly!" Dakota exclaimed. Ainsley continued to ignore her friend for a moment, then shoved her head back.

"OH MY G! YOU MET A BOY!" Ainsley screamed. All the girls in the room turned around and looked at the pair curiously. "Who met a boy?" "What's going on?" "Who is it?" The chaos was only stopped by Lauren, who stood up on a stool and yelled "HEY! LET THE GIRLS BE!"

Everyone grumbled and returned to their bunks, all except for Lauren and another girl named Maria, and both Plopped down on either side of the duo. Ainsley and Dakota didn't protest, since they were all partners in crime. "What's the story, morning glory?" Maria asked. "She's in love with a guy!" Ainsley whisper-shouted. "That bad, huh?" Lauren said. Dakota started squirming under the group's gaze. "Well, maybe, sorta, possibly, perhaps- yes! Yes, it's bad. At least, I think it is. Are you supposed to feel all fluttery inside? You feel all fuzzy inside whenever you think about them, and you feel very shy whenever you see them?" She babbled. All nodded zealously. "We need details! Go slowly!" Ainsley replied. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's friendly, kind, and trustworth-"

"THOSE details later! What's his name? What's he look like?" Ainsley said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"He has dark brown eyes, that if you really look, you can see him for who his real self is. He has a brown hat, and his name is Scarecrow." Dakota said, blushing slightly at remembering him. The girls frowned. "You mean to say he's a SCARECROW? Have you lost your marbles?" Lauren said. "No I haven't!" Dakota snapped "and he's not 'just a scarecrow', he actually HAS a personality, you know! This is OZ, for Lurline's sake, anything can happen!"

Maria went over to join Dakota. "I for one, agree. Love is a free spirit, it knows no boundaries! I'm happy for you, Dakota." Maria declared. A thought suddenly struck Dakota.

"He said he was only here until Tin Man comes back! Now that he's returned, I got to go see him again!" she sprung up from the bed and started climbing out the window. "What are you doing? Someone will see you!" Lauren whispered. "I'll be safe, it's my only chance."

…

"I gotta see her again!" Scarecrow started to run toward the door. Tin Man raced after him. "How will you know where to go?"

"I don't know, just cover for me."

"Okay. Good luck."

I'm


	4. Chapter 4: To see you again

**I love love LOVE working on this story. And no, this is NOT based on Romeo and Juliet! Sorry about the chapter fluke. That was for my other story. Weird. 0_0**

(Dakota's POV)

I raced breathlessly through the dark halls, not thinking about where I'm going. All I knew was that I couldn't get caught, and that I couldn't just let him leave. This was my last chance to ever see him again! On instinct, I ended up at the place we first met. A light was on, so that meant the cook was inside, and I had nothing to do except sit around the corner there in tense silence. What do I do now?

Suddenly, I hear soft footsteps in the hall. My eyes widen, praying they won't find me. Without warning, I feel a hand cover my mouth, and I stifle a gasp. I look up to see the looming figure above me, and when I realize it's only Scarecrow, I calm down and he takes his hand off of my face. I start to say something, but he motions for me to stop. "Come on, let's go someplace else. Don't want him to catch you, after all!" He whispers.

I smile, grab his hand, and we silently dash outside of the castle.

…

(Narrator's POV)

"I was so scared, I thought you were someone else!" Dakota exclaimed. "Who did you think I was?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't know, I was too petrified to think straight!"

Dakota strode over to a tree and started to climb. "Can you climb trees?" She asked, looking back toward the straw man. "Well, until I try, I'll never know." He answered back, grabbing hold of a branch. The two scaled up the tree until they both ran out of tree to climb. Eventually, they caught their breath together on a sturdy tree branch. "You did pretty well! Are you sure you never climbed before?" Dakota inquired.

"No, unless you count holding on to a lion's tail while hiking up a mountain." Scarecrow answered. "Why would you do that?" Dakota asked, puzzled.

"That was the day we had to rescue Dorothy from the witch. In order to be unseen we had to use the mountain range as cover"

"Oh. I wasn't with that squadron at the time, all I heard was that Dorothy saved us by melting the witch. I didn't know you were with them at the time. That was brave, though, going to rescue your friend."

Scarecrow sadly nodded and turned away. The memory of Dorothy was too much to bear. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how painful it was to remember." Dakota said, putting a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

He turned back toward her, his eyes full of sorrow. "It's alright, you didn't know. Tin Man, Lion, and I miss her so much, but she's happy now. That's all I could hope for her."

Dakota smiled "I'm sure she wants the same for you, too."

She realized that she still had her hand on his shoulder, and quickly drew it back, blushing profusely. _Why can't I just act natural around him? I didn't know this could be so hard!_ Slowly, she tore her gaze away from her hands and looked him in the eyes again. What followed was a long moment of tense silence, both exhilarated and scared, unsure of what to do next.

Finally, Dakota found the courage to speak. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Tin Man would like me to stay for a couple of days, but I have to go back to the Emerald City soon. I'm an advisor to Ozma."

"I wonder what it's like, being in the Emerald city. I heard it's amazing."

Dakota glanced up at the moon, and saw she was VERY late. "Oh gosh, I got to get back to bed now, the girls will wonder where I am! See you tomorrow, and don't get caught." She said, giving Scarecrow a quick hug before scrambling down the tree and off into the night. He was surprised by the hug, but quickly recovered and happily went his way, recalling every magical moment.


	5. Chapter 5: what now?

When Dakota slipped back into the girl's hall, she found Maria waiting for her. "So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went well. We climbed a tree, and we talked a while." Dakota answered.

"You mentioned he was a scarecrow. Was he one of the people who melted the witch?"

Dakota nodded. "He misses Dorothy a lot." She plopped down beside Maria and leaned her head on her shoulder. Maria replied by putting her arm around Dakota.

"This can't go on forever. He lives miles away. What do I do?"

Maria thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Maybe I should forget this."

"You and I both know that isn't going to work, Dakota. Let's just sleep on it and you'll know in the morning."

Maria blew out her candle and wished her friend good night.

…

"This is never going to work!"

"Don't say that." Tin Man said.

"I have to return to the Emerald city soon, I can't stay here forever. She can't leave either, she's a guard."

"Then why don't you ask her to come with you? Just for a visit. Oz is about to have its anniversary soon right?"

"Yes, and Ozma is holding a ball to celebrate."

"Then ask her to it!"

"I can't! I just met her!"

"Then why'd you run off to meet her tonight?"

Scarecrow didn't say anything.

"My point exactly."


	6. Chapter 6: Out of the castle

"GET BACK HERE, RAT!"

I ducked into the hallway, heart pounding, and my hands empty. My face was hidden, but I can't be sure that he couldn't identify me. How could I have been so careless? Right in the middle of swiping chocolate, I had let my thoughts distract me. BIG MISTAKE. Now I was going to suffer because of it. The cook had wanted the thief's HEAD for stealing, and now he knows which neck to aim for.

After I knew I'd lost him, I ran back to the girl's quarters and found a hiding place. If I could turn back time, I would have never tried to steal in the first place. It just reminded me of him, of when we met. He was leaving today, I knew. Everything's going so wrong today. It just hurt to think about it all.

I sat that way for a couple hours, until I heard Lauren's voice. "Dako, I know you're there. Tin Man wants to see you." Panic seized me. Tin Man wasn't cruel, but the General would be out for my blood knowing I had acted out of line. Believe me, he knew now.

Slowly, I crawled out of my hiding place and I ventured to the main hall, where I knew I'd meet him.

Surprisingly, the look on Tin Man's face told me I wasn't in any trouble, and Scarecrow was with him. He looked stressed, though what for? I noticed I was staring, and I switched my gaze back at Tin Man. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, no trouble. My friend here just wants to ask you something."

The room was silent for a moment, then Tin Man spoke.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." He headed to the door.

….

I panicked when Tin Man left us. Why did I have to do this alone? It was going to go wrong somehow, I just knew it. I anxiously glanced up at Dakota, and took a tentative step forward. Almost immediately, I tripped over my feet. Luckily, Dakota caught me just in time, saving me from falling flat on my face.

_I hadn't stumbled like this ever since Dorothy was here. _

"Are you okay?" Dakota asked. I nodded bleakly, not meeting her gaze. Silently, she helped me stand.

"Tin Man said you were here to ask me something. What was it?"

"Um..." I looked up, and met her eyes. Instead of mint, they now seemed to glow like emeralds. The sight filled me with courage.

"I remember you said you always wanted to see the Emerald City. In honor of Oz's 100th birthday, Ozma is holding a celebratory ball. Since I'm attending, maybe you could come along with me?"

Dakota lit up. "Really?"

I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Then her face fell. "Though I can't go. The General wouldn't want me away for so long."

"Nick's already discussed it with him. You're free to go, if you want."

"Of COURSE I'd love to go. I can't believe I'll finally get to see the Emerald City!"

"Well, you'd better start packing, we're leaving in a couple of hours."

We hugged, and Dakota ran off. For the rest of the day, I had a spring in my step. Later on, in the evening, we boarded the train for the Emerald City.

After all the good byes, we got to our seats, and the train rumbled to life, carrying us to our destination.

"When you said Nick had discussed it with the General, who was Nick?" Dakota inquired. "The Tin Man. Before he was tin, he was a man named Nick Chopper."

"Really? I never knew. I just assumed he was named that. Did you ever have a name?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

Gradually, she rested her head on my shoulder, and I felt my heart move to my throat.

"I can't wait to see the city. It's going to be so amazing. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem."

We stayed like that for a while, until Dakota slumped against the window, sound asleep. Now that she was sound asleep, I could look at her and not worry about staring at her. It was odd, seeing her in traveling clothes and not a Winkie uniform. She still had the braid in her hair, as if she had never left the castle. Still, she looked beautiful. Some part of me wished her head was still on my shoulder. I sighed, and brushed a stray wisp of hair out of her face. Finally, I slid the brim of my hat over my eyes, and I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamed of emerald green eyes.

**I'm baaaaack! Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Poppies and the Emerald City

**Short AN today. I dedicate this chapter to the wizard of wicked, she gave me 6 WHOLE reviews! She even made up a good couple name for the story: Dakcrow! Surely all of you fanfictioners out there (even guests) can follow her example. Reviews make my day! Here it is! Thanks once again for being wonderful readers**

(Narrator's POV)

Dakota woke up the next morning to the train whistle, signaling our arrival. She stood up, and grabbed her bag from the compartment overhead, and looked out the window. Dakota saw the busy train platform, but beyond that, she saw the glowing walls of the emerald city. It looked amazing!

"You ready?" Dakota said eagerly to Scarecrow.

"Slow down, feisty pants."

"We have only one day!"

"Exactly. We have a lot of the city to cover. Though you might want to change out of the Winkie uniform in a little bit."

He was right. Even though she had left her helmet at the castle, she was still in the regular Winkie uniform. It was hot outside, and it was EXTREMELY sunny compared to the Witch's castle. "I'll change later. For now, let's go see the city!"

They stepped off the train, and left the platform. The train station had stopped halfway between the Northern gate and the Poppy fields, which surrounded the Eastern gate. Since the poppies had come, very few came through that way, if they had stuck to the yellow brick road. It was the shorter route, and you could see the poppies from a distance. When they got out of the station, Dakota started walking quickly toward the field.

"No! Don't go that way!" Scarecrow shouted, running over and putting his arm out in front of her. "What? It's closer than the other gates, and there's nothing wrong with those poppies!" Dakota said, a bit startled and confused.

"They're dangerous. Once you start walking through the field, the poppies put you to sleep, and if you can't get out of there, you never wake up. Eventually, you die from the flowers' poison. Even walking along beside it will make you feel drowsy. Many people avoid it, but some have never come out of the other side. No one's ever seen them again."

Dakota's eyes widened in fear, and she shuffled closer to Scarecrow. "And to think I almost went_ in_ there, but you stopped me. Thank you."

Scarecrow lowered his arm. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you. I may be alive, but that doesn't mean I can carry anything heavy, especially sleeping people."

They were both silent for a moment, neither one looking away from the deadly poppies. "If I had been alone….." Dakota said quietly, shuffling closer to the straw man. Awkwardly, he put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into it.

"Come on, let's go to the other gate." He said. She silently nodded and they turned around and walked the other way, his arm still around her shoulders.

…..

(Scarecrow's POV)

After the poppy incident, things quieted down until we were inside the city. As soon as we were inside the gates, Dakota's face lit up like a candle. "Oh my gosh, isn't this place amazing?!" She exclaimed. Seeing her like this reminded me of when I had come to the Emerald city for the first time. The magic had returned. We had walked a ways when suddenly I saw two familiar faces eating ice cream by the treat vendor.

"Mimi! Kaitlyn!" I called out. They both turned around and instantly beamed.

….

(Narrator's POV)

Mimi and Kaitlyn were two young children (both were sisters) and very good friends of Scarecrow. Both girls had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore green dresses. Kaitlyn had pigtails, while Mimi had a pixie cut. Both girls were energetic and childlike, though Kaitlyn was more reserved at times.

When Mimi saw Scarecrow, she quickly handed her ice cream over to her older sister and sprinted over to the straw man, shouting at the top of her lungs."HIIIII!"

"MIMI, slow down!" Kaitlyn said, but the five and a half year old girl didn't hear her. She tackled Scarecrow, sending them both to the ground.

"You're back! Finally! Momsaidyou'dcomeabout3or5daysago, butyoudidn'tcomebackandwewerewaitingsolong!" Mimi chattered rapidly.

"It's nice to see you too." Scarecrow chuckled. Dakota couldn't help but giggle too. By now Kaitlyn had come over, and helped the two to their feet. "Mimi! Warn someone when you're going to tackle them!"

"It's okay, I'm not hurt." Scarecrow said, standing up.

"Who's the girl?" Mimi asked.

"Girls, this is Dakota. She'll be staying in the Emerald city for a couple of days."

"Hi-hi!" The girls chorused, and Kaitlyn stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Kaitlyn, and I'm 9 years old, and this is Mimi."

"I'm five and a half!" Mimi exclaimed.

"My, what a lady!" Dakota replied, smiling down at the girl.

"I like you already!" Mimi beamed.

"Thank you very much!" By now, a woman had come over to get the girls, and introduced herself as Mrs. Fanning, the girls' mother.

"I'm sorry about the girls, they were just raring to see you again." Mrs. Fanning turned to Dakota. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Dakota."

"I'm Mrs. Fanning, but you can call me Lucy."

"I was thinking," Scarecrow interjected " that maybe the girls could come with us and show Dakota around the city, if they'd like!"

"YEAH!" The girls shouted. "Okay, calm down. I still need to change into something more suitable." Dakota said, walking toward a public restroom "I'll be out in a minute."

(10 minutes later)

"Okay, I'm ready!" Dakota said, walking back toward the group. She was wearing a blue frock that went down to her knees, though she was still wearing combat boots and her hair in a braid. The only other difference was that she was wearing an old heart shaped locket.

"Mummy, can we show Dako around the city?" Mimi piped up. "Yeah!" Kaitlyn said.

"As long as you stay close to Scarecrow and Dakota." Mrs. Fanning turned to Scarecrow. "Do you mind watching them for a while?"

"Not at all." The two said in sync.

"Thank you so much. Be back before dinnertime girls!"

"Okay, bye mummy!" Mimi and Kaitlyn chorused.

Mimi and Kaitlyn bounced up and grabbed Dakota's hands, dragging her along. "Come on, come on, there's so much to show!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Slow down girls, we have plenty of time!" The girls just giggled and continued to pull Dakota along.

Scarecrow and Dako made a quick stop at the Emerald palace to drop off Dakota's trunk, and the rest of the day, Dakota took in the Emerald city, and had a wonderful time with her newfound family.

**Mimi and Kaitlyn are based on Mai and Satsuke from the movie My Neighbor Totoro. Props to anyone who can guess the references, and r&r!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Okay, I updated some of the chapters, though there's no new plot threads, I wouldn't be sure. Summer means having too much time on your hands, so you could just go and look back on the story. Also, I now have a blog! It's called 'The little mermaid in Oz', and I blog about stuff I find cool, and also whenever something crazy happens, it's written down there. Just copy the URL below into the search bar, and you'll be okay. **

…**..**

"Hi again! Have a good time?" Lucy called. She had been waiting for the girls, Dakota, and Scarecrow to return from their fun day.

"We sure did!" Dakota said.

"Do we have to go mummy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm sorry girls, but you have to come home for dinner."

"Aw, man! Can't we stay a little while longer?" Mimi pleaded, her eyes going huge in full pout mode.

"Oh! Can those eyes get any bigger? Come on, daddy will miss seeing you."

"Oh, right! We've got to go now, Dakota. We'll see you again, right?"

Dakota smiled "Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay! Now come on Kaitlyn, let's go surprise Daddy!" The girls ran off, stopping only to turn back and wave to Dakota and Scarecrow. "BYYYE!" They yelled, and raced on home. Lucy smiled and said her goodbyes to the pair before following the girls.

"Well, they were spirited!" Dakota said.

"Yep, they're always like that. It's pretty cute, though!"

Suddenly, their conversation was cut short by a growling noise from Dakota's stomach. "Looks like someone's hungry. How about we stop to grab something on our way back to the castle?"

"Sure! Though where?"

"How about the Emerald Café? We can get something quick there."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, I feel a bit bad about eating because…." Dakota trailed off.

"I'll be okay. Actually, since I can't eat, I don't have to worry about finding nourishment, so it's a plus."

Dakota sighed with relief. "Okay, that's good. I was just worried about it."

"Okay. I just wish you'd told me this earlier. You don't have to stop eating because of me."

"I know. Don't worry, promise I won't." Dakota smiled at him, and he suddenly felt like he would turn into a lump of straw._ Oz, that smile….._

He found himself lost for a moment until he quickly snapped out of it. "Um… let's get to the café." Scarecrow stammered.

"Y-yeah. Let's go."

The walk there was silent, both left flustered by the shared moment, though every so often ended up sneaking glances over at the other, wishing they could hold hands.

…..

(Dakota POV)

After I got food, we went back to the Emerald Palace. It was so big, and there were so many rooms that I lost count. "Some of the rooms are used for guests, when they're staying here, and some are used for the servants and members of the court, like me." Scarecrow had told me. I guess he had noticed I was gawking. As I imagined what else there was in the palace, a thought suddenly hit me. "Is there a library here?" I asked. "Of course, why?"

"No reason."

"Oh."

"Does Ozma know I'm here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, she knows you're here. I wrote to her ahead of time.

"Here's your room." He responded, coming to a door. It looked just like the others, so I had no clue how I was going to find it again. Scarecrow must have seen the worry on my face, because he said "Don't worry, we can make a door handle sign. That way, you can find your room."

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, see you later?" He gave me a crooked smile, making me smile in return. I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what, so I just said "see you later." I stepped into my new room. Of course, it was all green- I planned to change that a bit- and really nice, just like a new hotel room. I saw my luggage in a corner, and unpacked into the green dresser. When I was done I flopped down on my bed, and my mind wandered, fried from the big day I had. I thought about adorable Kaitlyn and Mimi, the deadly poppies, and Scarecrow. I couldn't help it, everything I thought about led back to him, his brown eyes, and his cute crooked grin. He had helped me achieve my dream, and we had only known each other for a while. I even dared to dream that he might care for me, but whether he did or not, I couldn't tell on my own. Either way, I was only here for a couple days. _I've got to tell him,_ I thought. I was too tired now, so I vowed to break the secret in the morning.

….

(Scarecrow POV)

After leaving Dakota, I returned to my room to work on things I had missed while being at Winkie Country. I got through a fair amount of it, but when I was almost done, my mind started wandering, and I immediately thought of the topic that had been on my mind for a while: Dakota. I tried concentrating on what was left of my work, but it was no use. I kept seeing her, no matter how hard I tried. Finally I gave up, figuring whatever my subconscious was saying was even more urgent. _Tell her how you feel!_

_-I can't,_ I thought_ she'll turn me down. _

_She feels the same way, _the voice in my head argued.

_-How do you know?_

_Because I'm the only one paying attention while you were making goo-goo eyes at each other._

_-Grrrr. Okay fine! I'll tell her._

_Good on ya!_

I sighed. Now I'm going loony, but at least I figured it out.


	9. Chapter 9: You're quoting Jules Verne

The next day, Scarecrow tried to find Dakota, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, he gave up. _I'll definitely see her later_. With not much else to do, he decided to hide away in the library. He weaved through the hallways, not saying a word until he got to the huge doors that housed the Royal collection. _Okay, _he thought as he pulled the door handle, _NO thinking about girls in the library. It'll be just me and the books, and absolutely no worrying about things like-_

He threw open the doors, and found a certain person with her nose in a book.

_Dakota._

She was sitting in the corner, not even noticing the noise of the heavy door opening. Whatever she was reading, it must have been interesting! He smiled, an idea creeping into his mind. Slowly, he snuck through the shelves of books, creeping up on the unsuspecting soldier.

"BOO!"

Dakota's head whipped up, nearly jumping out of her skin with shock. "Will you STOP that?!" She whisper-shouted. Scarecrow only grinned, and plopped down beside her. She only sighed, and tried to suppress a smile. "Come here often?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I hope you don't always scare the first person you see when coming here."

"Nope, just you."

"Really? Well, that makes me feel special!" Scarecrow stood up, and walked over to the shelves, scanning them for just the right book. Finally, he made a selection and brought it back to the corner. "War of the Worlds?" Dakota inquired.

"Yeah. I love science fiction books. All about regular people who can find extraordinary things, just by inventing them."

"Traveling through time, going around the world in eighty days…"

"…. And create giant explosions so powerful, that they…"

"…they break the pull of the earth's gravity and send their projectile through space." Dakota finished calmly. Scarecrow just stared at her in wonder. She laughed softly and smiled at him "You're quoting Jules Verne. I read that book too!"

"Really? Which one's your favorite?"

"_Around the World in Eighty Days_, but I love _War of the Worlds _too. I heard that a couple years ago, they read it aloud on radio and everyone thought aliens were attacking!"

Scarecrow laughed. "I remember that! It created mass hysteria everywhere! What are you reading now?" He inquired.

Dakota closed her book, tilting the cover towards him so he could see. "_The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _Though the ending was always unhappy. When my dad would read it to me, we'd change it so Esme ended up with Phoebus, and Quasi was accepted by the people of Paris."

"I like your ending better too, to be honest. Your dad read to you at night?"

"Yes, before the invasion, my parents would read everything to me, just before bedtime. When I fell in love with science fiction novels, he put a telescope by my window so I could see the stars."

"Wow. You know, I never met a woman who loved Jules Verne before."

"I don't think I've ever met a man like you before." She said quietly.

They were both silent for a moment. Then, they both leaned in closer, and were a hair's length away from each other…

… when the sound of the heavy door opening startled them away from each other. "You called for tea, miss?" a worker called._ Shoot,_ they both thought. "Yes, thank you." Dakota said "Set it on a table, please." The worker did so, and Dakota went over to get her tea.

"So the anniversary ball is tomorrow, right?" She asked, coming back with her cup. "Yes. Will you be coming?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. Could I ask you something?"

Dakota took a long sip from her tea cup. "Of course, anything."

"Would you save a dance for me?"

"Absolutely." Suddenly, the cup slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. "Oh, gosh!" Dakota yelped, and picked up the tea cup. "I can be such a butterfingers sometimes."

"It's alright. at least it wasn't broken, just chipped."

"And empty too. You know, I think it looks better this way!" They laughed. "I think so too."

**Short one tonight, I'm way up past my bedtime.**


	10. Chapter 10: The party to end all parties

**Concept art for this story is up! This is my only story so far that needed art because I didn't have to reinvent a look for an existing character or have an OC that didn't already have an actual visual model for me. There will be links to my deviant art account where the art is. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing from this story that I invented is Dakota, Mimi, Kaitlyn, and Mrs. Fanning.**

**Enjoy the chap!**

…..

Later that evening, the festivities in Oz were in full swing. Citizens held parties all over the country, the crown jewel of them all was in the Emerald Palace. The ballroom was decorated in green and gold, and the celebrations were already happily enjoyed, especially by Queen Ozma, smiling as she danced with one of the lords. Meanwhile, Scarecrow leaned against one of the walls, watching the dancers and waiting for a certain someone. His appearance was not changed for the occasion, save for a couple stiches to keep all the straw from falling out.

Scarecrow didn't have to wait long, for soon after the party had started, Dakota appeared in the doorway. Even though she was excited, she was still somewhat nervous, hanging near the doorway timidly. _And how would the evening turn out, anyways?_ Dakota thought _What if I messed up a dance? _

Dakota was still unnoticed by the straw man, so she silently walked up to him. "Hi" she said meekly. Her dress was light pink, with a lace top and floor length skirt, and was modest and simple compared to the fancy ball gowns some of the noble women wore, but still very elegant. Her usual braid was gone, her long black hair instead left in beautiful flowing waves. "H-hi" Scarecrow stuttered "You look beautiful."

Dakota blushed and looked down at her feet shyly. "Thank you. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, very much. I'd ask the same, but you just got here."

"From what I've seen, it's wonderful."

"Great." A moment of silence came between them. _Say something to her, Scarecrow!_ He thought. _Anything!_

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure. I do believe I promised you a dance." She smiled, and followed the straw man out to the dance floor. Inside of her head, Dakota's thoughts were running wild. _Ohmyozohmyozohmyoz this is going to be so awesome! Wait a minute, I don't know how to dance like this! _

"I'll have to tell you now, I don't know very much about dancing."

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Scarecrow said gently. "Though we're going to have to stand a little closer, okay?" They laced their fingers together, and Dakota put her hand on his shoulder. He slowly guided her across the dance floor, and she slowly caught on to the dance, losing all of her nervousness. Still, at one point, she accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. All straw, remember?"

"Right, I keep forgetting that."

Throughout the rest of the night, they chatted happily, one dance becoming more. They hadn't noticed it, but during one dance Ozma glanced knowingly at them. When it had gotten late, and the night beginning to wind down, the couple went out on the balcony for air.

"It's so beautiful out here." Dakota exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" Scarecrow walked over to the edge of the balcony, stood on the edge, and climbed onto the roof. "What are you doing?" Dakota asked nervously.

"I'm trying to climb onto the roof. You can see over the gates and look at the city skyline from up here. Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Dakota started to step up onto the balcony edge. "You might want to take off your shoes, though. I don't think either of us would want you to slip."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not wearing any shoes."

"Wait, what? So the whole time, you were barefoot?" She nodded, lifting up her skirt so he could see her feet. "See? No shoes." He chuckled. "Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Dakota climbed up onto the roof, and Scarecrow scooted over so she could sit. When she looked up, her eyes widened in astonishment. The ornate rooftops glowed grandly, lighting up the whole sky. Each building was different, adding a touch of whimsy to the scene. "Oh, I bet the wizard himself didn't have a view like this." Dakota said, amazed. "Thank you. For everything."

"Everything?"

"From the moment we met, you've been nothing but kind to me. Not to mention getting to come here. It's almost like a dream."

"You're welcome. And I haven't been the only kind person here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what it sounds like."

"Aww, gee thanks." She hugged him, and for a moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. "I'm going to have so much to tell my friends back at home."

"Back home?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. I can't be a guest here forever."

Scarecrow slumped over a little. "Right." Dakota expectantly looked over at him. "Of course, if there were something really important here…." But he didn't answer her, he was too deep in thought. _I should have known this wouldn't work out. How could I let myself get hurt like this? _

This reaction ended up getting misinterpreted by Dakota. Her hopeful face fell. "But who am I kidding?" She said, trying to hold back tears. She climbed back down to the balcony. "Wait, what did you say before?"

"It- It's not important. Goodbye." She took off, making for the door. Dakota was so lost in thought, she almost ran into Ozma. "Oh! I'm, I'm so sorry, your majesty."

"Please, no formalities. It's quite alright. You must be our guest."

"Y-yes I am." Ozma looked at her sadly. "If you really love him, tell him."

"I can't. He-he doesn't feel the same way."

"He is important to you, isn't he?"

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Okay then." Dakota walked out of the ballroom, then ran all the way back to her room. When she closed the door, she allowed the tears to flow.

**Favorite lines? Can you guess ay references, if any?**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't let them go

**Girl Supersonicboy: Thank you so much, it warms my heart to hear readers are enjoying it, especially because it's my favorite so far. I heard the song you were talking about, and I'd have to say you were spot on. I haven't seen the movie yet **** but I'm trying to get the DVD online.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Thank you! I've been practicing. The dance was especially hard because I tried to make it as un-cliché as possible (though I kept thinking of the dance between Lord Hater and The Queen from Wander over Yonder.)**

**Disclaimer: being a writer means ultimate cosmic writing, and no rights to these characters and places whatsoever.**

…

If Scarecrow could cry, he would.

After Dakota ran off, he just sat there in sadness, staring out at the exuberant city in front of him. Inside his brain, thoughts blazed like a wildfire, with the positive voice in his head was gone.

"Scarecrow." He looked up to see Ozma. "I can explain." He hastily climbed down from the roof. "I'm sure you can. But don't worry, I'm not here because of that." She turned around, and gazed out at the city for a moment, leaving Scarecrow thoroughly confused. "Then why are you here?"

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Because in spite of the cheerful celebrations, I sensed sorrow." Scarecrow didn't say anything. "It is not too late, you know."

"I know. But even if I tell her? What difference will it make? Tomorrow she'll be worlds away."

"With her, your world has started. If she means so much to you, don't let her go so easily." Ozma silently walked away, leaving Scarecrow alone with his thoughts.

_If there was something really important… _

_I won't let you go._

Scarecrow took off running to the halls to find her.

…**.**

_Meanwhile…_

Now, Dakota was in her room packing her things, cheeks dry and stained with tears. As much as she didn't want to, she kept replaying the night in her head. The part that hurt the most was when they danced. Everything had seemed so perfect. _I really thought he loved me…._

Dakota glanced over at the bedside table, and saw Chip sitting by the lamp. She picked the teacup up, turning it over in her hand. She had kept it ever since that day in the library. Immediately, her mind flashed back to all those moments she had shared with Scarecrow. In them, was happiness, warmth, the lightheaded fear at losing him, the unspoken words she longed to say. In a flurry, she sprang into action, putting Chip back, jumping up from the bed, and grabbing paper and a pen. She wrote one to the Tin Man, saying she was retiring from the Winkie Army, and another one to her friends, saying she would miss them, but they were welcome to visit anytime. Once Dakota was done, she ran out of the room and into the halls to find him.


	12. Chapter 12: You'll be in my heart

**Okay, you guys got lucky. This is my first back to back update, and I hope you like it. Even though it may seem like the end, there's one more chapter.**

…**...**

There was not a soul in the halls, the corridors dark and spooky, but Dakota didn't notice. She was too busy running at breakneck speed through the halls. Scarecrow was doing the same thing, so when they found each other, they ended up crashing into each other with a loud OOF!

"Dakota!"

"Scarecrow!"

"I have something to tell you." They said. "Oh, sorry, you go first." This prompted a small fit of giggles.

"How about _you _go first." Scarecrow said.

"Okay. Remember earlier, when I said I would stay if there were something important? Well, I knew what that something was, I just didn't have the courage to say it. I love you, Scarecrow, so I'm going to leave the army, and make a new life for myself here."

Scarecrow smiled. "That's what I came to say. Ever since we met, I've always loved you, no matter what. No matter what you choose, you'll be in my heart."

Dakota put her hand on his cheek. "And you'll be in mine."

They looked at one another for a moment. Then, they leaned closer and closer, until Dakota leaned over and kissed his soft burlap lips.

Out of all history, there were five kisses that were rated as the most pure, most loving. This one blew them all away. When they finally parted, they didn't say a word, just smiled at each other. He put her arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the ballroom, the last hours of the party still waiting for them.

**Favorite lines? References?**


	13. Chapter 13: Letters

**It's official, there will be a sequel. It wont be for a couple weeks, but keep your eye out! What I can tell you is that it will be tied in with legends of oz! This chapter will be short, just wanted to let you know.**

Dear Lauren, Maria, and Ainsley,

I hope things are holding up well over there. I know the decision is sudden, but I really put a lot of thought into this move. Besides, you all know I hated the army. The Emerald City is where I fit best. There's a job opportunity at the city library, and I'm going to be interviewed next Wednesday. Wish me luck! If you're ballowed to visit, I know you three would love my friends Mimi and Kaitlyn, they are sweet girls, and balls of energy as well! I hope to see you soon, no doubt that I will. In the meantime, I will keep writing.

Love,

Dakota.

...

Dear Maria, Lauren, and Ainsley,

I got the job! I am now a reference librarian for the city library! When I save up enough, I am going to get an apartment close to the library and the palace.

Of course, you guys will want to know how he and I turned out. I finally told him, and we are now in a steady relationship, that's all (no matter how much you're thinking othewise when you read this. Don't deny it, I know you!)

I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Dakota

...

(6 months and many letters later)

I heard of the trouble you've been having, and I don't expect you to respond. Things have been going pretty bad here, as well, and I don't expect it to end for a while, either. Good news though, you know about the thing I was talking about in my last letter? He said yes! It will be delayed, of course, but we don't mind. I just wanted to tell you, and when all this trouble is over, you'll be there with us.

Love,

Dakota

**What do you think it was? I'll tell you now, it could be anything! Review me your theories, and look out for the sequel! **

**Spiritwarrior27**


End file.
